It Was Always You
by starburst1
Summary: Although they don’t show it outwardly, Harry and Draco love each other deeply, but will the truth shine through? harry/draco slash implied. FLUFF! don't forget to leave a review! ^_^


Hello again. Another attempt at slash, I hope this one will be better, no promises though. Not really hard core stuff, mostly angst. Mm, I'm in a mild depressed state so, that explains it. -_- Enjoy. O, and slash implied, so if you don't like m/m stuff, don't bother reading it.  
  
Disclaimer- everything belongs to JK Rowling, blah blah blah, no profit, blah blah blah. You know the drill so I won't bore you. -_-  
  
It was Always You  
  
PG-13 (implied slash, language)  
  
By Suzie Giggles  
  
It was the seventh and final year at Hogwarts for Harry and his fellow students. Over the summer, Harry had gone through some major changes. After he got intimate with his girlfriend of two years, Cho Chang, Harry realized he was gay.  
  
After all these years of pining after and getting to be with Cho, he acknowledged it. It was a huge shock for himself, his friends, and Sirius. Cho was his first and last girlfriend, so when he kissed her and didn't feel all the emotion that Ron constantly talked about when referring to Hermione, he didn't think it odd – there was nothing to compare it too.  
  
The truth was, he had been gay since his fourth year, when Seamus had kissed him in the Quiddtich locker rooms and the boy who lived had enjoyed it. It was a widely known fact that Seamus was gay, although no one talked about it openly. Seamus had been with almost every guy in the school, including Draco Malfoy – one of the most shaggable boys in Hogwarts. The other being Harry himself. Of course no one said anything to either of them, it was just understood among the students.  
  
But what the majority of the students didn't know, was that Harry was gay. The only ones who were previewed to that information were those that were closest to Harry - Ron, Hermione, and unfortunately Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Ron had an exceptionally big mouth and was not very good at keeping it shut while in the dormitory. Hermione on the other hand kept the knowledge hidden from all.  
  
Of course Seamus was overjoyed when he heard. "So Harry, do you think we could get some time alone at some point?" He had said enticingly one day. Harry of course had declined; he was not yet ready to explore the world he was now in. He didn't even talk about it, even with Ron and Hermione. He tried to act as if nothing had changed over the summer, but that was very difficult to do. Ron was always suggesting that he take Seamus up on his offer. He wanted Harry to be as happy in a relationship as he was (he had been dating Hermione since their 5th year). But Harry would never accept. If he were with Seamus, the whole school would know his new sexual preference within a matter of seconds. Not that they wouldn't know anyway.  
  
Although Harry had shared this secret with his closest friends, there was another that no one knew of. Harry was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy had known his sexual preference since he was 13, and Pansy Parkinson had caught him off guard in his sleep and shagged him. Even though he had nothing to compare his experience to, he knew that it should have been more pleasurable than it was. He automatically assumed he was gay. Of course his mother and father were appalled. But there was nothing they could do to change Draco's mind. He was as gay, and nothing, not even 50 sexy women snogging him would change that.  
  
Of course, the whole school knew that he was gay in a matter of seconds the morning after he had been shagged by Pansy – she had several rather large orifices. But the wizarding world was much more open to homosexuality than the world we live in. Everyone was a bit surprised, but they got used to it gradually.  
  
Draco soon learned that there were many gay or bi students attending Hogwarts. By the time he was 15, he had shagged most of them. But there was one that he could not get close to no matter how hard he tried – the one and only, Harry Potter.  
  
Draco discovered that he was in love with Harry soon after he discovered he was gay. He found himself looking over at the boy who lived constantly during any class they shared. It was not the usual "how am I going to make him miserable today" way of thinking, but "wow, Potter looks sexy when he's concentrating". At first Draco thought it was just the gay side of his brain being attracted to anything with a dick, but soon he realized that he only thought of one person in that way.  
  
But because of the obvious communication malfunctions, Draco would never know how close he was to obtaining the forbidden fruit that taunted him so.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Potions class and the students were brewing a concoction that would ward off any evil for 12 hours. Snape was feeling particularly menacing that day, so he decided to pair off only members of the opposite house. Of course knowing that Draco and Harry were enemies, he naturally paired them together.  
  
"Watch it! I'm trying to mince the swagrn root you insolent git!" Draco shouted as Harry was pouring the cwary serum into the cauldron and accidentally knocked Draco's arm.  
  
"Sorry," Harry grumbled. He was not in the mood for confrontation with his secret love at the moment.  
  
"You should be." Draco snarled. Unfortunately, Draco had not been sexually active during the past few weeks, as he was not content with anything other that Harry, which lead to him being aroused by even the slightest touch from The Boy Who Lived. He hurriedly tried to cover the slight bulge in his trousers before Harry or any of the other students for that matter could notice.  
  
Harry was not concentrating on what he was doing (stirring the cauldron violently), so when Ron called his name to ask what color the potion was supposed to be, he accidentally knocked over the cauldron, spilling the contents all over the floor, Draco, and himself.  
  
"What now," Snape called casually, yet exasperatedly from his desk.  
  
"Potter knocked the cauldron over Professor!" Draco called back triumphantly.  
  
"Wonderful. Um, 20 points from Gryffindor, 5 from Slytherin, and detention for both of you," called Snape.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin!? Why!" Draco yelled angrily.  
  
"You should have been paying attention to Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Please come see me at the end of class to discuss your detention."  
  
'Oh no,' thought Harry, 'now I'm going to have to spend an evening with the boy I'm in love with. Just wonderful.' He sighed and began to clean up the mess.  
  
Draco was thinking something along the same lines.  
  
"Now gentlemen, how shall we punish you, eh?" Snape drawled. "How about, hmmm, an evening cleaning out and organizing the cabinets in here? Sound good? Too bad, that's my decision. Be here at 7 o'clock. You may go now."  
  
Harry and Draco trudged out of the dungeons.  
  
"See you later then." Harry called as Draco made to turn down a passageway that led to his common room.  
  
"Bye." Draco mumbled over his shoulder.  
  
As 7 o'clock drew near, both boys dragged themselves out of their common rooms and to the dungeons. Draco arrived first, his being the closer room, Harry second. Snape was already there.  
  
"Ah, right on time, good good. Now, what I want you to do is find all the expired elements and put them in that cabinet over there. I can use them for demonstrations in the first years' classes." Harry and Draco nodded automatically. "Once you're done with that, arrange the rest of the elements according to class, powder, root, serum, body part, etc. And when you're done, come to my office and I will inspect the cabinets and dismiss you accordingly. Clear?" Harry and Draco nodded again. "Well, I'll be in my office if you need help – which you won't get." With that, he left the two boys alone. (a/n, I know its OOC, but I don't feel like making him cynical, I'm lazy, so sue me.)  
  
"Well, we better get started." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not doing anything, this is all your fault." Draco turned away and sat at one of the tables.  
  
"Ugh." Harry was still not in a confrontational mood so he went over to the cabinets to begin his task.  
  
After what seemed an eternity of Harry doing the work assigned by Snape, Draco spoke up.  
  
"Soo, how's Cho?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Just making conversation, you don't have to tell me. I just don't like silence, it freaks me out." Draco said smoothly,  
  
"Well you should learn to deal with it." Harry turned again to his work. After a few moments, he couldn't resist the temptation to tell Draco what had happened. "We broke up."  
  
"Why?" Draco said, not really paying attention.  
  
"Well, after we fucked, I realized that I didn't love her," Harry said calmly.  
  
"I didn't think the great Harry Potter would have it in him to fuck his girlfriend." Draco scoffed.  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"So what went wrong?" Draco questioned. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
  
"I, er, realized I didn't like her, eh, type." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I see, gay are we? Never would have thought it."  
  
Harry gasped. "Me? Gay? No, no, no, I'm not gay. What made you think that?" He stuttered.  
  
"Oh ho, so he *is* gay! I didn't think I was right!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh fuck." Harry mumbled.  
  
'Omigod! I can't believe Potters a fag! (a/n, I hate that word, but its seems to fit the scenario)' Draco thought evilly.  
  
"So, who do you like?" Draco said.  
  
"Yea, like I'm going to tell you!" Harry secretly hoped that he would blurt it out, Draco would return the feeling and they would shag on the dungeon floor. But he was jolted back to reality.  
  
"Afraid they don't like you back?" Draco also hoped that Harry returned his feelings.  
  
"No, I just don't trust you." Harry sneered. 'Yea, trust that I won't blurt out how much I love you right now!' "So are you going to help me with this or not." Harry spat with as much malice as he the love he was hiding. (a/n, um, I know that's a wee bit confusing, but deal.)  
  
"Fine." Draco shuffled over to the cabinet and began to help Harry sort the bottles out.  
  
As they were nearing the end of their task, Harry could hold it in no longer. "You." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco said back.  
  
"When you asked who I liked, its you. It's always been you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you. It was always you." With that he lay a firm but sweet kiss on Draco's sumptuous lips.  
  
Draco melted into the kiss and pulled his arms around Harry's neck. When Snape came in to check on their progress, his usual reaction would have been to give the boys yet another detention, but when coming from being shagged, you tend to be in a good mood, so he left them in peace.  
  
Harry pulled back from the kiss surprised, he had not expected for it to be returned. All he could do was gawk at Draco.  
  
"I love you. And I always have." Draco whispered.  
  
Harry's surprised face melted away, and was replaced with the most peaceful expression you could imagine. "I love you too." The two boys lay down on the floor together, and began to kiss again. They stayed there for the rest of the night, entwined in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
WAFF!! So?? What'd ya think?? Yay! I really like it. Please review, and maybe I'll write a sequel. I know I said angst, but I was sad when I started this fic, but now I'm better. ^_^ Harry and Draco are so perfect for each other! I know Snape is soo OOC, but it's better that way. ^_^ Review please, I heart you all! ^_^ Yay, WAFF! 


End file.
